Your Eyes
by cacapadil
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day, but suddenly in the middle of all this, i wanted to see your eyes.


I didn't know what was happening.

Everything was a blur and the screams were increasing as i approximate myself to the bathroom door, trembling.I heard another shooting sound and stepped backwards.I don't know what was happening outside this wooden it wasn't safe to go outside the bathroom but i didn't have anything here with me, all of my things were at the choir room with everyone from the club,including Darren. My cellphone was dead on my pocket pants and I hated myself for not recharging it in the morning.

I searched my jacket for anything useful but the only thing that i found was a gum and my house keys.

Someone screamed outside,I don't know if the person was near the door or far away but still the scream was dreadful,luckily I didn't heard any shooting the worst part was thinking if it was somebody I knew,someone I care or even a person.I didn't want anything to harm my 'family' that was in the choir room.

Heather was probably crying on Chord's shoulder, Naya trying to look strong but whimpering in the dark corner of the room with Lea by her side grabbing her hand while Cory hugged her. Will,the teacher, will of course be in panic trying to calm everyone on the room while he's freaking out on the inside. And Darren...

As i heard footsteps outside,sounding like a woman in high heels, I ran towards the box and locked myself there trying not to make any sound.I climbed the toilet , so if anyone entered the room they would not see my feet under the box my breath was really hard as the time passed and i can't let anyone know that i'm here, specially the shooter.

My thoughts were interrupted with a stranger's voice coming from outside.

"To all the remaining people in the building: We are handling the situation so we ask to all of you to stay calm and to think positive, we are doing all we can to your safety."

Well, at least I know that some people are safe outside, I'm just hoping that one of those people are someone from my "family".

The sound outside the door stopped but I didn't have the strength to go down or even move from where I was.

My mom is probably freaking out at our house if she saw on the TV what is happening is lunching with the guys from his job not knowing what is happening here and Karen,my little sister, is of course trying to calm down our mom if she is already aware of the shooting.

I miss Darren's voice calling my name, or the way he touches my hand when we are listening to Will's recommend his list of songs, and the way his face lightened at me when i arrive at school in the morning.

Hearing a 'crack' sound made me stop thinking about my was me or something outside?

"Let's get out off here!David! I'm talking with you!"

What the fuck?If the shooter hears him he will come here...or this guy shouting IS the shooter trying to scape the police.

"I think i heard something...it's comimg from that room!"

"David, just shut up and let's run! The cops are already outside calling the SWAT team-"

I heard a laugh.

"Your such a pussy Kyle..."

Great, now the shooters are arguing outside the lady's bathroom and- wait a minute...David? like David Karofsky?Like the guy who was stalking me for months?That jerk that almost kissed me last week but I slapped him? I'm so dead if he founds me.

I bent down to fix my jeans because they are uncomfortable right when I hear quick footsteps going away from the door.

Then a scream.

A loud scream and I could identify the voice.

It was I'm almost sure that it is her voice and that freaked me out because she was supposed to be on the choir room with everyone , I must do something.I can't stay here while everyone I care about is in danger, and I'm thinking is partially my fault, well I turned the guy down last week and now he's a lunatic that is shooting people in his own school.

I jump from the toilet and rushed to the hallway hoping to not find any of the shooters.

Looking to both sides I step outside of the bathroom and stood awkwardly in the empty hallway.

What am I doing right now?What am I gonna do if I see one of the shooters?I'm so naive to think that I could fight with them. David and Kyle are on the football team and they are bigger and stronger than me, what was I thinking anyway?

I walked trough the hallways with fear and when I saw the choir room door shut, my heart relaxed a little and I ran to the door opening with a smile on my face...that faded when I saw someone pulling a gun towards Darren's head.

"Finally! I knew that this bitch would show up eventually."

Everyone was gathered together on the other side of the room and Will was in front of them trying to shield them while David was in the middle of the room holding Darren's neck with his arm and aiming his gun toward his head.

"Run Mia, please run..."

I heard my boyfriend saying with trembling eyes, like he was holding his tears.I couldn't move my foot and I was paralyzed with that image in front of me.

"This is your stupid boyfriend right?"

He touched Darren's check with his gun mocking him and looking at my expression while doing that.

"I didn't know you liked this type of guy Mia..."

"What do you mean?"

I asked fearing his next to step forward as to try calming him down.

"Well, I think he's a chicken coward!"

"David, why are doing this?"

I asked him trying to distract him from Darren.

"Why?" He laughed throwing his head backwards."Because I like to watch bitches suffering."

"David,stop this ,man...I didn't agree with this..."

In that moment I notice Kyle emerging from the hallway holding a gun in his hand but he didn't looked very pleased with himself,like he just wanted to scare people but not harm them like David seemed to.

"Shut your mouth you little pussy!I want to stop this fairy tale of hers and you can't stop me!So stay out of this...Go cry to mommy and daddy."

"You know my parents are dead dude! Why the hell did you said that?You have shit in your head?" Kyle was fuming and he walked towards the door pissed off."You know what?" He glanced at me and suddenly I felt something strange, I wanted him to just shut up and get out off of here before- "I think this is why Mia didn't want anything with you, David!"

Fuck!I knew what would happen now, why did he say that? I know now that he was scared of what David could do with Darren but he should just go away while he can and tell to the police what he knew, what was happening in here.

Then a loud noise.

And then i saw Kyle grabbing his arm with a pained face and with a bloody screamed and I saw him looking at me, asking for help or anything.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH KYLE!"

"I though he was your friend David!"

I screamed watching as he turned his gun again towards Darren.

"He's a pain in the ass...So, let's go back to our little chat here."

Kyle was breathing hard and trying to crawl toward the door.I really wished that he could get away from here.I want him to warn the SWAT team that my heart was in danger.

"So Mia...tell me something,why do you like him?"

The question caught me by surprise, i didn't expect a coherent thing would be said by him.

"I don't."

I saw Heather and Naya popping her eyes towards me confused and scared.

"I know you are lying...Don't try to elude me."

Darren was looking at me apprehensive as i opened my mouth to continue my trail of thought, I didn't want him to misunderstand me.

"I love him, please...just let him go..."

"WHY?"

Darren's hand caught the shooter's arm with strength trying to not suffocate with his embrace.I saw on his eyes that he was in pain and sad but trying not to demonstrate this in front of me.

"Why do you like me David?"

My boyfriend turned his eyes to me confused and then David seemed a little more calm.

"Because you are an angel...a beautiful mesmerizing angel."

Ok, that was creepy.

I never talked to him, at least not something that would change his life or whatever so why was he doing this things with me?With everyone at this school?

"David..."

I heard Darren soft voice calling the man suffocating him.

"What, jackass?I'm trying to show my love to Mia,so shut up!Or do you want my help?"

He pressed the gun on Darren's temple and I gasped looking for an answer in his all I could see was his beautiful hazel iris penetrating my soul and skin.

"So do it..."

Will tried to stand up but I intercepted him with my worried look.I heard Kyle next to me cursing in a really low voice and i felt my tears falling down my check while i looked to those determined beautiful eyes in front of me.

David looked at Darren with a confused look and then smiled.

"But then Mia will hate you."

'No Baby, don't try to play with a guy pointing a gun to you.' Mentally said to my boyfriend.

The monster looked at me and something was going on in his head and i don't want to know what.

"You know what Mia?" I tried to not look at him."Take this boyfriend of yours and be happy forever..."

I didn't understand what he was saying but then he let go off Darren and pushed him towards me and when i felt Darren's hand grabbing my shoulders i knew that everything was going to be ok.

He kissed me really fast in the lips and for a moment i forgot that we are in this room full on tension.I grabbed his hand feeling his cold skin and i smiled at him sadly.I relaxed for a moment but then i heard a laugh, a loud was staring at his clock and smiling with something in his head.

"Times up lovebirds."

I understand what he meant, i saw that crazy glint in his eyes and i tried to hold on to Darren but he was already in front of me and i was staring at his back while he tried to not let me be seen by the monster.

I heard a loud noise and for a moment i thought that nothing bad again i was wrong.I caught Darren's body before he felt the cold hard ground under our feet and sat on the ground with him on my was looking at me with tears in his eyes and i stared at him afraid to see what happened but then i saw blood, a lot of was the only thing i did for a second but then i took off my jacket and placed it on his chest where was a bullet moaned with pain and i tried to be strong while i held his face between mine and kissed his dry lips feeling his hand loosing grip of mine and fearing that he was going, going away from me.

I heard another shoot and thought that it would catch me but then i felt nothing,i only heard a 'back' sound of someone falling and a whimper besides me.

Kyle was holding his gun in front of him aiming David who was unconscious on the ground.I smiled at him when he looked at me and then his eyes closed.

Heather, Naya and Will arrived near me trying to talk to me and hugging me but all i cared right now was the sleepy guy on my lap.

I saw Cory and Chord going to Kyle and trying to wake him up but he seemed in such a peace that i almost said them to leave him alone. Lea grabbed Darren's hand to feel his pulse,her mother in law was a nurse and has been teaching her a few thing, and then she pressed my jacket on the hole in my love's chest. I cleaned some tears that was falling down his check .

The SWAT team arrived shortly after that and they grabbed both guns and called the paramedics. A lot of people wearing white entered the room asking to everybody who wasn't injured to leave the room, when i didn't moved one of the paramedics looked at me and ignored the fact that i was fine physically.

Lea was still holding my jacket when a paramedic took her place asking her to leave quickly.

"Miss, you should leave now."

"i'm not leaving him..."

"Please, we hav-"

She was interrupted by a guy who gave her a 'shut up' look and then she continued to do her job, that was saving my boyfriends life.

I didn't leave him alone any second, even when they were putting him inside the ambulance.I gone with him to the hospital ignoring when the police asked me question about what happened inside, i didn't want to remember.

"Bullet hole on his left chest, lost a lot of blood and his pulse is weak!"

The paramedic shouted to another while they rushed the bed trough the hospital lobby.I saw other ambulance arriving but i didn't care for anyone than Darren.

It's all my fault that he is in this state.

Someone was grabbing my shoulders while they passed the operation door was Naya. She seemed a lot in chock and was trembling while holding me later.I didn't want to be a part from Darren but i had to let him go for a while, the doctors have to save best friend pulled my hair backwards and helped me go to the bathroom.

Still crying when i looked at myself in the mirror and then i collapsed on the ground thinking that maybe this nightmare would end.I hear Naya's voice calling my name and then screaming for help...then all went black.

The first thing my head registered when i wake up was the scent of coffee filling my nose, the strange noises around me and someone whispering my name.I barely opened my eyes and i already felt someone squeezing my head was hurting like hell and i didn't want to move a inch but then i remembered.

Darren.

"Don't move too fast honey..."

"Mia?Are you alright?"

My mom was sitting besides me and my dad looked at me really terrified.

"Oh honey, when i heard what was happening at your school...when i thought that you could be- thank god you are ok!"

She hugged me and start to cry while my dad hugged both of us without saying a word.I knew he feared for me, but like always he doesn't showed any emotions. I didn't see Karen so i didn't have a problem saying what i was going to say.

"It was my fault mom."

They both stared at me confused and then my dad talked for the first time after he realized what i meant.

"Don't you dare saying that Mia!Don't you dare! Nothing that happened yesterday was your fault!"

"Where is Darren?"

My dad and mom changed a look and then i saw Lea,Heather and Naya at the were waiting for my authorization, like they needed.

"Mia!"

Heather and Naya exclaimed at me and then started to hug was near them but quiet, and that made me shiver.

"Everyone was so freaked out!"

"When you collapsed in the bathroom i thought-i thought- oh my God Mia don't you ever do that to me again!"

"I'm okay, guys..." I gulped and turned to talk to Lea ignoring what my mom started to talk to me."Are you ok,Lea?"

She looked at me biting her lips,she was really nervous about something.

"How's Darren?"

I don't know why this was the first thing i said to her but she seemed so apprehensive that i had to. I looked at her with watery eyes as i think of the past, the look on Darren eyes as he slowly feel asleep.

"He's alive..."

"But?"

"Hum, he lost a lot of blood and the bullet hit his left lung so the surgery last eight hours...and now his in coma."

My word crashed.

I didn't said another word after mom talked to me while dad went to work and look after Karen,Heather and Naya said that everyone one was alright,Kyle is fine,but was arrested,and David after his recovery will go to jail for illegal carry and attempt of murderer. When everyone was gone, Lea stayed a little bit longer and sat next to me.

"Sorry Mia, i should have pressed more strong the hole, then he would not lost so much blood,i was so afraid that something would happen to him that i didn't slept at all at night...Darren is my little brother afterall."

I looked at her and saw that she was crying hard, grabbing her hand didn't felt right so i sat and hugged her. We stayed like that for almost ten minutes but then Cory appeared on the door to take her home and i thought of what he was thinking at the moment because Darren was one of his 'mates'. Cerina and Charles must be devastated and probably accusing me of doing this to his precious son...I have to stop blaming myself, i knew it wasn't my fault but David only did that because i turned him down last he had problems before but i was the trigger and that was killing me.

In the middle of the night i woke up,my doctor said that i was in shock or something and advised to me stay in the hospital one more night.I sat up and stared at the dark room, my mom was sleeping soundly on the couch so i stand up a little dizzy and went to the corridor.I need to find Darren's room.

Walking slowly and dreading if someone find me and stop me to look for my boyfriend, i placed my hands on the wall because my head was a little blur at the moment.I started to look at every door at my floor but none of them has Darren's name,i went to the Trauma Area and started to look all the files over and over again.I saw a open door and when i stopped to look at the files on the door i glanced to the bed,founding who i was looking for.

He was so pale and the only things i heard were the sound of machines working around him.I saw a red stain in his chest and placed my hand on the top of his injure praying that he will heal soon and come back to me but what if he never wakes up,what if- no i have to stop thinking like i know why he always said i sometimes only look the situation at the dark side,and that i have to be optimist, specially now.

I sat beside his bed and grabbed his hand while kissing his cold skin. His hair was really sweaty and his brown curls were glued to his forehead and his olive skin was really pale in that moment, well the lights didn't help that much either.

"Wake up honey, wake up and look at me..."

That night i cried until i couldn't fought my brain to shut down over tiredness.

Someone was brushing my hair.A gentle hand kept touching my head and suddenly i heard his soft voice.

"Come on sunshine,i'm looking at you now."

I popped my head towards him and i smiled, almost ripping my checks over such a big smile i was making at heart ached and then mind was trowing a party and my body moved so fast to him that i almost hit his chest,not intentionally, i heard a groan and kissed him all over his face noticing that he was more warmer than last hold my body and we kissed passionately until i stopped to look at was so perfect that i can't believe i almost lost him.I pulled his hair backwards and he smiled weakly.

"I thought that i would never see your eyes again...Why did you do that?"

"Baby you are making this difficult, i just did, why do you want a explanation?"

"Because-i almost lost you."

Then he leaned towards me and kissed my forehead saying something that made my heart 't-tum' over and over again.

"I did that because you deserve a long happy life..."

"And i hope you will be there with me."

We both smiled at each other.

"I love you Darren."

"I love you too..." His gaze became more tender than before. "...forever and always baby."

THE END?


End file.
